marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica Rappaccini (Earth-616)
Nic, Doctor Rappaccini, Secretary of Affairs of A.I.M. ,Scientist Supreme of Advanced Idea mechanics Burrito Supreme Scientist Supreme of A.I.M. | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = Carmilla Black (daughter); Lorcan Rappaccini (son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist; terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Leonard Kirk | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #7 | Quotation = An alternate future. One in which A.I.M. created a perfect assassin. An enemy used that perfect assassin and turned himself into the Devil incarnate. This is a world where fear, barbarism, and superstition rule. It is a place where science is dead, and progress has ground to a standstill. It is a world in which A.I.M. has utterly failed. And it is a world that A.I.M. is responsible for. It is our home for the foreseeable future. Pray we are alone. | Speaker = Monica Rappaccini | QuoteSource = Ant-Man & Wasp Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Early Life A promising biochemistry student at the University of Padua, Monica heard of the work of another physicist named Bruce Banner and sought him out. She met him in New Mexico and struck up a relationship which she used to steal as many secrets from him as she could. She would use this knowledge to win the Nobel Prize for her work in antitoxins. She became disillusioned with the ways of the West and decided instead of working to heal people, she would instead concentrate on killing them. Her work on stopping toxins also made her the leading mind on the causation of poisons and stopping of antibodies, thus she implanted several children including her own daughter Carmilla Black (aka Scorpion). On her daughter's 16th birthday, she sought out Carmilla through A.I.M., but her daughter was already contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. When M.O.D.O.K. killed a Scientist Supreme, Monica assumed his position and became the leader of a cell away from M.O.D.O.K.'s control. She made several attempts to seize power and enhance the size of her A.I.M. cell, but each time she was stopped, first by her own daughter and secondly through a betrayal by her old lovers M.O.D.O.K. and his son Sean Madigan as well as Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) and her Lightning Storm team who captured her and who helped take down Sean and his father. In Aljaferia, during an attempt to kidnap some important scientists, she tried to recruit Barbara Morse (Mockingbird), which was thwarted by Mockingbird herself and her ex-husband Ronin who hit her phasing belt with an arrow, making her teleport somewhere out of town. She was later recruited by Norman Osborn to be part of his new incarnation of H.A.M.M.E.R. after breaking out of prison, converting him into a Super-Adaptoid at his own request. She returned to a role in Andrew Forson's New A.I.M. following Forson's attempt to create an A.I.M. Empire. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: As Scientist Supreme, the highest position held in A.I.M. must possess considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as physics, chemistry, biology, robotics, cybernetics, engineering. She is a genius-level biochemist and an authority on biological toxins. | Strength = | Equipment = She is likely to be able to employ a wide range of A.I.M. technologies. | Transportation = She wears a phasing belt that allows her to teleport short distances. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Nobel Prizes